


Powrót

by AdvancedTreeLover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adamant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crestwood, F/M, Skyhold (Dragon Age), Warden Alistair, Warden Mission, Warden Tabris (Dragon Age), but nothing too graphic, occassional swearing, that's what rating is for really
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover
Summary: Bohaterka Ferelden, Kallian Tabris, wróciła z tajnej i niebezpiecznej misji: udało się jej zdobyć to, czego szukała. Teraz musi odszukać kogoś, dla kogo to zdobyła - Alistaira. Wyrusza jego śladem w towarzystwie swojego mabari i...





	Powrót

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam ten tekst jakiś czas temu i teraz odczytuję go bez przykrości - no to myślę, że jeśli przetrwał próbę czasu, mogę go wkleić w internet. Poza tym - nigdy dość Szarych Strażników!

Ze ścian ściekała woda, pod ciężkimi butami chrzęścił mokry żwir, a za kołnierz nakapało jej właśnie coś śliskiego, co miała nadzieję że było tylko śluzem z grzyba. Kallian Tabris zaklęła barwnie i z pasją, po czym kopniakiem otworzyła drzwi z nieheblowanych desek zamykające koniec jaskini. Obok drzwi ktoś wymalował znaki przemytników, więc wolała jasno dać do zrozumienia, że nie będzie się tu z nikim pieprzyć.

No chyba że z nim.

Zastrzygła uszami, gdy coś w ciemności zagrzechotało złowrogo. Trzymając w jednej ręce sztylet, w drugiej zaś pochodnię, śmiało wkroczyła między stalagmity: ale to tylko bryłkowiec, jak to bryłkowce: przerażony, smyrgnął spomiędzy kamieni w stronę wyjścia.

Poza tym, i poza kapaniem wody, w jaskini panowała cisza.

Kallian westchnęła ciężko i obeszła jaskiniowe schronienie, zapalając po drodze zatknięte między skały pochodnie, które ktoś przed odejściem stąd starannie pogasił. Płomienie trzaskały i syczały, i dym unosił się do niewidocznej dziury w sklepieniu. W migoczącym świetle dostrzegła jakieś posłania, puste. Nikogo.

Przyklęknęła przy posłaniach i pomacała je ręką: wilgotne, brudne, przysypane z wierzchu słomą. Słoma wygnieciona i oczywiście mokra, ale świeższa niż posłania. Żadnych kocy ani płacht - ktokolwiek tu spał, zabrał swoje okrycia ze sobą. W nogach jednego z posłań znalazła zakrwawioną chustę i jej ręka na chwilę zatrzymała się nad pokrytym rdzawymi plamami materiałem.

Potrząsając głową, elfka wstała i rozejrzała się dalej. Stół, poharatany i rozchwiany. Na nim zapomniane, złamane pióro ubrudzone atramentem, rozsypany piasek, którym osuszano jakiś rękopis i nic więcej. Żadnych resztek jedzenia. Żadnych interesujących przedmiotów.

Obeszła centralny filar jaskini, obrośnięty naciekami jak kapiąca świeca. Snopek słomy w kącie. Jakieś puste worki, rozrzucone na mokrej ziemi. Zimno. Wilgotno.

Skoro jej nie było, pewnie nawet nie udawał dobrego nastroju. Pewnie siedział tu, zmarznięty, zagniewany i nieszczęśliwy, i martwił się jak cholera, że go znajdą i że będzie musiał ich pozabijać. Pewnie nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby sam przy tym mógł zginąć. Jemu nie, ale jej, psiakrew, jak najbardziej przyszło do głowy.

Miała nadzieję, że fakt, że go tu nie ma, należało oceniać jako optymistyczny.

Kallian sięgnęła do kieszeni podróżnej kamizeli i sprawdziła: jest. Jest. Mała buteleczka, taka na kilka łyków. W środku - obietnica wolności. Wspólnego życia. Skarb. Nie po to szastała się po całym Thedas, nie po to targała ze sobą kruche naczyńko, żeby teraz Alistair tak sobie ginął. Nie podobało się jej nawet szczególnie, że zniknął z miejsca, gdzie spodziewała się go spotkać.

Cynk przyszedł od Nate'a - Nathaniel najwyraźniej wymieniał wiadomości z kimś, kto znał Hawke'a, zaś Hawke potwierdził, że Alistair ukrywa się tu, w Crestwood. Tabris bardzo uważała - nie chciała w końcu ściągać za sobą opętanych morderczym szałem orlezjańskich Strażników. Idioci, tak w ogóle. Co im się właściwie wydawało? Że dadzą radę Alistairowi T.? Ha, ha.

Chociaż jeśli zakrwawiona chustka była jego, mogła oznaczać, że ktoś jednak tak troszkę mu przywalił. Tabris chętnie spotkałaby tę osobę i porozmawiała z nią, miło i spokojnie.

No nic, w każdym razie Nathaniel nie wydobył z Hawke'a nic poza ogólnikami, a potem Hawke w ogóle zniknął z horyzontu, ale Tabris nie na darmo była Strażniczką-weteranką, a poza tym miała Szczeniaczka. Szczeniaczek był już trochę stary, nawet jak na mabari, i lekko dychawiczny, ale Alistaira, jej Alistaira, wywęszyłby nawet przez ceglany mur. Wprawdzie za nic nie chciał wejść do jaskini, ale jego basowe poszczekiwania nie pozostawiały wątpliwości: to tu.

Obejrzała wszystko dokładnie, ale w jaskini nie było żadnych więcej śladów niczyjej bytności, a przede wszystkim - nic, co by potwierdzało, że faktycznie był tu Alistair. Gdyby tak nie ufała nosowi swojego psa, naprawdę miałaby wątpliwości, czy na pewno dobrze trafiła.

Westchnęła znowu i obrzuciła ostatnim spojrzeniem ciemnawe wnętrze. Spędzić chociaż jedną noc w tym paskudnym, mokrym miejscu! Biedak.

Tabris pogasiła pochodnie, tak na wszelki wypadek, i wymknęła się z jaskini. Ze Szczeniaczkiem u boku przemknęła do najbliższej chaty, żeby zasięgnąć języka. No i się dowiedziała - o Inkwizycji, o tamie, o twierdzy. Doprawdy, miała szczęście, że nie wpakowała się jeszcze w żaden patrol nowej militarnej siły Thedas, ani nie trafiła na szpiegów Leliany. Panna Leliana stanowczo umiała się ustawić - źródła donosiły Tabris, jak znaczącą była teraz postacią.

Tabris zdecydowała, że jeśli ktokolwiek będzie mieć jakieś informacje, to na pewno właśnie Leliana, i że nie ma powodu, żeby się nie zgłosić w przejętej przez Inkwizycję twierdzy Kaer Bronach i nie powołać na stare znajomości. Pomaszerowała przez wzgórza, potem wąwozem, obok spróchniałej szubienicy, i wreszcie znalazła się przed bramą fortecy.

Wpuszczono ją bez ceregieli - była ciekawa, czy miał z tym coś wspólnego fakt, że nie nosiła aktualnie zbroi Straży, lecz lekkie skóry. Nie rozpoznano jej, nawet kiedy podała prawdziwe swoje imię i nazwisko, ale to jej akurat nie zdziwiło. Kallian elfka, Kallian trzydziestoletnia, zmachana podróżniczka nie prezentowała się jakoś imponująco, i gdy tylko pominęła w prezentacjach przydomek Bohaterki Frelden, nikt nie zwracał specjalnej uwagi na jej nazwisko. No, może kilka brwi uniosło się podejrzliwie, ale to wszystko.

Komendantka twierdzy była jednak dostatecznie inteligentna, żeby zarówno ją rozpoznać, jak też i nie rozwodzić się nad tym odkryciem ani przez moment. Zasalutowała tylko, krótko i służbiście (Kallian doceniła) i od razu ujawniła, że w poczcie z głównej kwatery Inkwizycji znajduje się list dla Bohaterki Ferelden.

List Leliany najwyraźniej krążył po zupełnie zwariowanych miejscach, zanim na nią w końcu trafił. Oprócz oficjalnie brzmiącej prośby o pomoc dla tej ich Inkwizycji, Leliana dołączyła parę słów od Alistaira - żartobliwych, zdawkowych, zakończonych jednak trzykrotnie podkreślonym: tęsknię. I rysuneczkiem koślawej i, dla nieświadomego niezbyt rozpoznawalnej, róży.

Kallian czytała swój list w krużgankach pierwszego piętra, bezpiecznie osłonięta przed ulewnym deszczem. Choć wszystko dookoła pachniało wilgocią i trochę grzybami, miała wrażenie, że z tych szybko skreślonych kilku linijek bije ciepło i coś nieuchwytnie domowego, jak chleb i jak nagrzane słońcem drewno. Nie mogła powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Szczeniaczek, rozłożony wygodnie z łbem na jej kolanach, otworzył jedno oko i zaskomlał pytająco.

\- Zaraz z rana ruszamy w góry, mój stary - powiedziała, wciąż się szczerząc. - Jeśli tylko dasz radę.

Szczeniaczek odpowiedział urażonym szczeknięciem - jakże to, on miałby nie dać rady? i Tabris poklepała go po masywnym karku.

\- Wiem, wiem, ja tylko się martwię czy ci łapy nie zmarzną - usprawiedliwiła się z czułością. - Tam wysoko pewnie leży śnieg.

Szczeniaczek znów zaszczekał, przysięgłaby, że z lekceważeniem. Kallian złożyła starannie list od Leliany i schowała go do sakwy u lewego boku, w której był już całkiem spory, płaski pakiecik papierów. Klepnęła sakwę dziarsko i zepchnęła Szczeniaczka z kolan, żeby się podnieść.

\- Pogadamy jeszcze z komendantką, dziewczyna wygląda na pozbieraną - wyjaśniła mu - i może podpowie nam, jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Podniebnej Twierdzy. A potem do spania! Czeka nas długa droga, mój malutki.

Szczeniaczek zerknął na nią sceptycznym zezem - gdy stanął na dwóch łapach, był od niej wyższy o głowę - ale nie protestował.

*

Ostatniego dnia podróży padał gęsty śnieg. Klnąc na czym świat stoi, Tabris dowlokła się do bram zamku już grubo po zmierzchu, ciągnąc za sobą zmordowanego konia i znużonego psa. Sama ledwie trzymała się na nogach. Może dlatego straże przy wejściu niespecjalnie się jej czepiały o przyłażenie po ciemku. A kiedy się przedstawiła - tym razem nie szczędząc tytulatury - w ogóle stanęli na baczność i w ciągu pięciu minut doprowadzili ją na spotkanie z lady Montilyet, szefową dyplomacji Inkwizycji.

Nie byłaby to pierwsza osoba, do jakiej Kallian by się zgłosiła - dyplomatyczne gry były ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miała ochotę - ale lady Montilyet w każdym razie wyczuła, że najlepiej będzie na początek skupić się na najważniejszym.

\- Messer Alistair wyruszył wraz z Inkwizytorem pod twierdzę Adamant - odpowiedziała szybko na Kallian lodowate "Gdzie. Jest. Mój. Mąż". - Cztery dni temu, z tylną strażą wojsk Inkwizycji.

\- Wysłałam do Leliany list - Tabris zmrużyła oczy nieufnie. - Kazałam jej o niego zadbać, a nie wlec go pod jakieś stare, pieprzone twierdze, żeby tam zbierał za was cięgi.

\- O, to raczej on pociągnął tam nas wszystkich, razem z Messer Hawkiem - roześmiała się Josephine Montilyet, niespeszona. - Zdobyte przez nich informacje spowodowały, że Inkwizycja musiała zadziałać. Proszę się nie martwić, Leliana będzie miała na nich oko. List pani zrobił na wszystkich duże wrażenie. Lecz że też nie napisałaś, milady, że do nas przybędziesz!

\- Jasne, miałabym tak po prostu dawać Lelianie za darmo informacje? - uśmiechnęła się Kallian krzywo. - Peeewnie. Są jakieś granice. Poza tym, ptaki pocztowe wpadają czasem w niewłaściwe ręce.

\- Nie ptaki Leliany - zapewniła ją lady Montilyet z dyskretnym uśmieszkiem. - Ktokolwiek próbowałby je przejmować, wkrótce dowiedziałby się, jak straszny popełnił błąd.

\- Ach. Leliana, którą znam i kocham - Tabris ścisnęła w rękach z lubością rozgrzany od gorącego wina z korzeniami kubek. - Czy nie byłoby kłopotem, gdybym odpoczęła pod dachem Inkwizycji przez jutrzejszy dzień? Myślę, że bez trudu dogonię wojsko w pojedynkę, jeśli ruszę w drogę pojutrze.

Josephine Montilyet nawet nie mrugnęła okiem.

\- Będziemy zaszczyceni, mogąc gościć w Podniebnej Twierdzy Bohaterkę Ferelden - powiedziała. - Bylibyśmy szczęśliwi, gdybyś zechciała, pani, zaczekać u nas na zwycięski powrót wojska...

\- No to troszkę mniej szczęścia dla was, bo zatrzymam się tylko tyle, by dać odpocząć zwierzętom - mruknęła Kallian.

\- Wydałam już dyspozycje, by zajęto się nimi najtroskliwiej - odparła lady Montilyet. - Pozwoliłam też sobie zarządzić, by przygotowano dla ciebie pokój i gorącą kąpiel, milady. Jeśli zechcesz zjeść później z nami kolację, będziemy zaszczyceni, chociaż kompania jest o wiele mniejsza, niż zwykle.

\- Dzięki - Tabris prawie jęknęła na myśl o gorącej wodzie i zdecydowała, że lubi tę Antivankę, mimo jej okrągłych słówek. - Bardzo chętnie zejdę na kolację.

A kiedy odkryła, że umieszczono ją w schludnej, niedużej izbie, w której sypiał jeszcze kilka dni temu Alistair, przez długą chwilę siedziała bez słowa na świeżo pościelonym łóżku. Niczego już się nie dało, oczywiście, wyczuć, nawet rozpoznawalne dla niej nieomylnie skażenie w jego krwi rozwiało się już, ale przez chwilę wydawało się jej, że jest tak blisko. Wyobraziła sobie wgłębienie pod złożoną na poduszce głową, zapach włosów, szorstkość dłoni, chleb i nagrzane w słońcu drewno.

...Nic.

  
  


*

Nie było trudno odnaleźć drogę, którą przemaszerowało wojsko Inkwizycji, doprawdy. Wprawdzie Josephine (przeszły na ty, zanim skończyła się kolacja) podarowała jej mapę z zaznaczonymi ważniejszymi punktami i trasami, ale Tabris musiałaby być ślepa, żeby nie zauważyć stratowanej ziemi, śladów ognisk, miejsc po zakopanych latrynach i dołach na odpadki. Szczeniaczek był tym wszystkim ogromnie podekscytowany i biegał zakosami, próbując ogarnąć jak największą ilość interesujących szczegółów - w pełni zasługując w swym entuzjazmie na imię, które nosił.

Sypiała krótko i płytko, dręczyły ją sny - niewyraźne i dziwaczne, mgliście przerażające. Budziła się spanikowana i nie wiedziała, czemu serce aż tak jej bije. Tuląc łeb Szczeniaczka, próbowała się uspokoić. Powtarzała sobie, że przynajmniej podróżuje się łatwo.

"Łatwo" nie oznaczało jednak "dostatecznie szybko", i Kallian co rusz myślała ze zdenerwowaniem, że może nie dogonić wojska, zanim nie dotrze ono pod Adamant, albo wręcz zacznie stamtąd odwrót, chociażby i triumfalny. Dlatego odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy wreszcie któregoś dnia zobaczyła w oddali zwaliste mury i odkryła, że bitwa dopiero się rozkręca.

Twierdza Adamant spowita była kłębami dymu. Jej wyszczerbione mury wydawały się chwiać pod pociskami trebuszy, magia aż trzeszczała w powietrzu, a zgiełk bitwy niósł się na całe kilometry pustyni. Nocne niebo migotało od gwiazd, wysokie i przestrzenne, a utwardzona magicznie pod przemarsz wojsk droga przez piachy niosła Kallian, jej konia i psa naprzód jakby pospieszał ich rwący nurt.

Najpierw natrafiła na lazaret, do którego z pola walki znoszono rannych - tak żołnierzy Inkwizycji, jak i Strażników, co Kallian zauważyła z uznaniem. Inkwizycja nie była mściwa ani okrutna.

To dobrze.

Gdy jednak zapytała o Alistaira, powiedziano jej, dość niepewnie, że bierze udział w walce i wiadomo tylko, że wraz z Inkwizytorem wdarł się do samej twierdzy.

Szlag! Gdzie on się znowuż do cholery wepchał!

Tabris puściła serdeczną wiązankę do swojej manierki i wdrapawszy się na wielkie głazy przyjrzała się sytuacji. Cóż tam za dziwne światła świeciły? I czy to był... o Stwórco... smok...?Szczeniaczek zawarczał i przywarł do ziemi, uwiązany przy wierzchowcach Inkwizycji koń parskał, Kallian zacisnęła pięści na rękojeściach sztyletów.

\- No dobra, malutki, zostań, rozumiesz? Szturm na twierdzę to nie jest miejsce dla wielkich, starych psów. Zostań - powiedziała do Szczeniaczka czule i wskazała mu stanowczo miejsce przy głazach, zaraz obok wejścia do lazaretu. Nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, ale posłuchał - zawsze słuchał.

\- Dobry pies - mruknęła. Odpowiedziało jej wierne spojrzenie, jedno z takich, które ściskają serce jak gąbkę. - Czekaj na nas, jasne?

Nie namyślając się dłużej, chwyciła za sztylety i zupełnie się nikomu nie opowiadając, po prostu dołączyła do szturmu, który zdążył już zresztą przybrać bardzo korzystny dla Inkwizycji obrót. Ktoś tu dowodził z głową, rozważnie lecz nieustępliwie, z ewidentną troską o minimalizację strat, i Tabris poświęciła cenną sekundę na zastanowienie się, czy to sprawka Leliany... i drugą, na stwierdzenie, że nieee, na pewno nie. Oczyszczone z obrońców mury szybko obrosły drabinami, więc Kallian, nie tracąc czasu, wdrapała się za szturmującymi żołnierzami na koronę murów i jęła rozglądać się za Alistairem.

Smok zapikował.

A potem całe skrzydło Adamantu pękło z ogłuszającym hukiem, smok zniknął w gigantycznej chmurze eksplodującego w pył kamienia, a dwie wieże i część murów runęły niby kopnięty nogą piaskowy zamek. Z tyłu usłyszała ochrypły, donośny krzyk wielu gardeł i obejrzała się przez ramię: mężczyzna w zbroi i ciemnym płaszczu biegł po schodach w oddalonej części twierdzy, prowadząc duży oddział. Zatrzymał się, wskazując im kierunek mieczem, i w krwawym świetle płonących budynków błysnęły jasne włosy. Kallian zabiło mocniej serce - ale to nie był on, ktoś właśnie mówił "tak jest, Komendancie", a poza tym nie ten rysunek ramion, nie ta postawa... Tabris obrócia sie na pięcie i ruszyła przed siebie, gdziekolwiek, skąd dobiegał szczęk mieczy i skwierczenie zaklęć.

\- Strażnik... Alistair... - wydyszała po raz dziesiąty, szarpiąc czyjeś ramię.

\- Był razem z Inkwizytorem, wdarli się do wnętrza - odpowiedziała odruchowo pokryta kurzem i krwią postać, i Kallian rozpoznała Lelianę.

\- To ty! - zawołała, na poły uradowana, na poły rozzłoszczona. - A dlaczego, do diaska, był razem z Inkwizytorem wdzierać się do wnętrza?

Leliana także ją rozpoznała i otworzyła ramiona, jednocześnie unosząc sceptycznie brew.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę - powiedziała radośnie. - I nie martw się, twój mąż jest całkiem dobry.

\- To wiem - warknęła Tabris, ściskając Lelianę tak, że zatrzeszczały jej pod kolczugą żebra. - Pytanie, ilu tam jest, poza nim, szlachetnych, szarżujących idiotów.

\- Na pewno kilkoro - uspokoiła ją Leliana, przypasując do pleców łuk i odrzucając pusty kołczan.

\- Ale tam był cholerny smok! Powaliło was?

\- To nie nasz smok! - obronnie odparła Leliana.

\- Właśnie w tym, kurde, jest problem - Tabris potrząsnęła wojowniczo włosami. - Wolałabym, żeby Alistair tak trochę wrócił do mnie.

\- Rozumiem, że nie odmówisz mi wspólnego polowania na demony, żeby im było łatwiej? Niech tylko znajdę jakiś sztylet. Mój się w kimś został.

\- W życiu ci nie odmówię polowania na demony - Tabris wyszczerzyła się w uśmiechu i wyszarpnęła z pochwy trzeci nóż. - Chcesz mój?

\- A jakże. Poproszę.

Przeraźliwe skrzeczenie demonów przebiło się przez bitewny zgiełk, a one ruszyły naprzód, w stronę wrzawy i zrujnowanych wież, ramię w ramię.

Minęły opustoszały dziedziniec - rozciągnięte na bruku trupy Strażników i opalony magicznymi zaklęciami kamień. Wspięły się na pogruchotane schody, po drodze zarzynając kilka pomniejszych demonów.

\- Świetnie się... walczy razem... z tobą - wydyszała Tabris z lekko morderczym uśmiechem i wytarła sztylety o spodnie.

\- I z tobą - oddała komplement Leliana. - Już prawie zapomniałam, jak nam to zgrabnie szło.

\- Zbyt długo się nie widziałyśmy - Kallian skinęła głową i wyprostowała się. Psiakrew, jak tak dalej pójdzie, już niedługo będzie wykończona. Skoncentrowała się. Przed nimi pełzały dwie ciemne sylwetki, zasłaniając dalszą drogę przez krużganki. - Dobra, to teraz tędy, bokiem.

Przebicie się przez skrzydło twierdzy zajęło im wściekle dużo czasu. Powietrze wibrowało, zielona poświata docierała skądś z niedaleka, trupia i odrealniająca krajobraz już sam z siebie dość upiorny. Wreszcie zatrzymały się: przed nimi ziała dziesięciometrowa rozpadlina w miejscu, gdzie zniknął smok i potrzaskał się mur. W dole, na niewielkim, zasypanym gruzami dziedzińczyku, wiły się i rozbłyskały zielone światła.

\- Widziałam już takie miejsca, śmierdzi od nich Pustką - rzekła Tabris oskarżycielsko, bez tchu. - Zwykle pełno wokół nich demonów i innego paskudztwa. Czy to wasza sprawka?

Leliana zatrzymała się na skraju zwalonego muru i prychnęła szyderczym śmieszkiem.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie - powiedziała. - Z takimi właśnie walczymy. Na moje oko, gdzie się znajdzie taka szczelina, to i Inkwizytor nie będzie daleko.

\- I mój nadgorliwy mąż - uzupełniła Tabris.

\- I Alistair - skinęła głową Leliana. - Słuchaj, Kallian. Bo ja widywałam się z nim ostatnio, trochę.

Tabris spojrzała na nią bez słowa.

\- Tęsknił za tobą.

\- Aha. Ja za nim wcale.

\- Jasne - Leliana spojrzała w dół, powściągając uśmieszek. - Słuchaj, zejdziemy tam tymi bocznymi schodami i ich poszukamy.

Zawróciły kawałek, do najbliższych schodów na dół, i zbiegły po nich tak daleko, jak się dało - dalej zalegały góry gruzu, oprócz pustynnych gwiazd ostro oświetlone tylko oddalonymi pożarami i coraz bliższym, zielonym światłem upiornej Szczeliny. Zaczęły wdrapywać się i schodzić, i znów wdrapywać przez kawały muru i głazy, w stronę dziedzińca. Kallian miała wrażenie, że trwa to wieki. Gnała ją niecierpliwość, popędzał niepokój - przy Szczelinie było dziwnie cicho.

A potem dookoła niej kamienie zabulgotały - dosłownie zabulgotały, jakby coś je ugotowało, a z czarnych bąbli zaczęły wykwitać i wypełzać demony. I nie było już więcej czasu na lęki, obie z Lelianą skoczyły naprzód. Kallian usłyszała zza pleców czyjeś okrzyki - biegli za nimi Strażnicy, ale zamiast walczyć z nimi, rzucili się na demony.

\- Jesteśmy z Inkwizytorem! - wrzasnął jeden, widząc na Lelianie znaki Inkwizycji. - Razem na skurwieli!

Leliana uśmiechnęła się niebezpiecznie i istotnie, razem na skurwieli brzmiało bardzo dobrze, Kallian pochwalała, i noże tańczyły w upiornym blasku, i szczękało żelazo, i łachmany demonów furkotały jak poszarpane, nietoperzowe skrzydła. Może i po smoku nie było śladu - czy przysypały go gruzy, czy zniknął? - może nie było nigdzie w okolicy Inkwizytora i jego kompanii, ale, och, i to było dobre, można było wbić sztylety w pokraczne figury z Pustki, i haratać bezlitośnie.

I wreszcie, gdy już niemal zupełnie opadła z sił, zielone światło zapulsowało nagle intensywnie, jakby nagląco, i ze Szczeliny zamiast demonów wypadły trzy postaci - człowiek, elfka z łukiem i Qunari.

\- Gdzie Inkwizytor? - Leliana okręciła się, podrzynając gardło stworowi, z którym walczyła. - Dorian, gdzie Inkwizytor?

Człowiek - mag - zbierał się z klęczek, oszołomiony, zresztą wszyscy troje wyglądali na lekko ogłupiałych. Pierwszy ogarnął się jednak i odezwał zwalisty Qunari.

\- W Pustce... Uch. W Pustce. Kazał nam się zwijać - rzekł, odkasłując ciężko w unoszącym się w powietrzu pyle. - Idą za nami, Szef, Hawke i Strażnik.

\- O ile zajebiście wielki pająk Koryfallusa ich po drodze nie zeżre - dodała elfka drżącym, wymuszenie zuchowatym głosem.

\- W Pustce? Pająk? - Tabris kopniakiem posłała martwego demona w bok. Słyszała, że jej głos ochrypł i złamał się w jednej chwili, ale nic na to nie umiała poradzić. Pustka? Psiakrew, cholera, Pustka?

Zrobiło się jej zimno. Już raz szukała przyjaciół w Pustce - ale to było we śnie, w koszmarze zesłanym przez demona, i to było dostatecznie straszne. Wszystkie te płonące korytarze, odrealnione wąwozy i oniryczne wzgórza, popieprzona fizyka, chora logika; śniło się jej to jeszcze niekiedy i zawsze budziła się zlana zimnym potem. Co z tego, że ich wtedy znalazła? Pustka była... Pustka... i czy to znaczyło, że Inkwizytor i jego towarzysze znaleźli się tam ze wszystkim, na jawie, we własnym ciele? Przecież to było niemożliwe!

Ach, ale jak już się znalazło w Pustce, możliwe było absolutnie wszystko.

W tym także wyśnione koszmary, które pewnie mogły realnie zabijać realne ciała.

Alistair tam został.

Nawet nie zauważyła, że trzęsą się jej ręce.

\- Za tobą! - wrzasnęła łuczniczka i Qunari okręcił się na pięcie, ścinając łeb truposza jednym cięciem wielkiego toporzyska.

Tabris dołączyła do walki, ale czuła, że jej ruchy są automatyczne, a mózg pracuje jakoś inaczej; nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym strasznym, żółto-zielonym świetle Pustki, o jej gęstym jak sos powietrzu.

Alistair tam został.

Pod jej sztyletami padły dwa kolejne demony i Tabris tylko fragmentem świadomości poczuła nagły ból na policzku, a potem spływającą z rozcięcia krew. Szczelina pulsowała chorym, zielonym światłem, krzyki mieszały się ze skrzeczeniem stworów z Pustki.

Alistair tam został.

Leliana potrząsnęła jej ramieniem i Kallian o mało co nie dźgnęła odruchowo przyjaciółki; przed oczami miała wściekłą, czerwoną mgłę, a w uszach szum. Dopiero po chwili pojęła, że Leliana coś do niej mówi.

\- Co? - wrzasnęła. Leliana chwyciła ją za ramiona i obróciła w stronę Szczeliny... A tam stał wysoki mag o szarej ze znużenia twarzy, z którego lewej ręki tryskał strumień zielonego blasku.

\- In-kwi-zy-tor! - odwrzasnęła Leliana.

Szczelina zamykała się, zwijała w sobie, zasklepiała, i Kallian nie zdążyła się odezwać, nie zdołała zacząć krzyczeć, że przecież Alistair tam został, żeby jej pozwolili... kiedy ktoś przykuśtykał powoli do złomu muru, na którym stał Inkwizytor, ktoś w srebrno-granatowej zbroi Strażnika. W świetle pochodni błysnęły rudawe włosy, a potem głos, znajomy, kochany, zmęczony, sprawił, że pod Tabris ugięły się kolana.

Był tu. Powłóczył może nogą, może dłoń, którą przyciskał do boku, była ubrudzona krwią, ale był, żywy i prawdziwy, na własnych nogach, całkiem do pionu. Kallian gapiła się z podcieni na całą konwersację, niezdolna wydobyć z siebie ani słowa.

\- Alistair jest wśród nas najstarszy rangą - rzekł jeden ze Strażników, na co Leliana wystąpiła o krok naprzód, popychając Tabris do światła.

\- Niekoniecznie - powiedziała, rzucając spłoszonemu Alistairowi życzliwe spojrzenie. - Pozwólcie sobie przedstawić, panie i panowie: Bohaterka Ferelden.

Zanim jednak ktokolwiek zrobił cokolwiek rozsądnego i wyznaczył jakiekolwiek zadania, Alistair wydał z siebie zdławiony okrzyk i w dwóch długich krokach znalazł się tuż przy Kallian. Nie zdążyła nawet pisnąć, a już ją obejmował - mocno, tak, że czuła dobrze, jak pod kolczugą bije jego serce.

\- Jesteś - powiedział tylko, ale ona sama także nie mogła z siebie wydusić ani słowa; kiwała tylko głową w jego ramionach, niezdolna do żadnego więcej ruchu, wreszcie u celu, wreszcie na właściwym miejscu.

Inkwizytor odchrząknął, ale nie było to specjalnie zagniewane chrząknięcie.

\- Rozumiem, że w najbliższym czasie sprawa tymczasowego przejęcia dowództwa nad orlezjańską Strażą zostanie ustalona i podana do mojej wiadomości - powiedział tylko i nad głowami zgromadzonych posłał powściągliwy uśmiech do maga.

Przez gęstniejący tłumek żołnierzy przedzierał się zdenerwowany krasnolud i Tabris poczuła, jak obejmujące ją ramiona sztywnieją.

\- Hawke? - spytał krasnolud, a gdy nikt mu nie odpowiedział, powtórzył bardziej nagląco: - Hawke?

Alistair przymknął oczy i powoli wypuścił powietrze, a Tabris, łypiąc z jego objęć, zobaczyła na twarzy Inkwizytora wyraz prawdziwego żalu.

Ach. Więc, jak zwykle, każde szczęście ma swoją cenę i każde musi splamić czyjaś krew.

Miała nadzieję, że nikt się nie dowie, jak bardzo się cieszyła, iż tym razem to jeszcze nie był on, tylko ktoś inny, niechby i bohater z Kirkwall. Przykro mi, panie Tethras, że pana przyjaciel zginął.

Ale nie on.

Jeszcze nie on.

Zawinięta bezpiecznie flaszeczka, która miała uwolnić ich od skażenia krwią pomiotów, zaciążyła jej nagle jak kamień w kieszeni kamizelki.

Wszystko ma swoją cenę.

Ale kiedy Tabris czuła przy uchu równe, mocne bicie serca, a we włosach - oddech Alistaira, miała wrażenie, że na razie, tylko dziś, tylko teraz, gotowa jest zaakceptować dowolne koszta.

Byleby to jeszcze nie był on.

*

Dużo później powlekli się niespiesznie w stronę lazaretu - żeby przywitać się ze Szczeniaczkiem i dać się opatrzyć. Zimny piach chrzęścił pod ich ciężkimi butami, gwiazdy migotały w głębinach nieba, powietrze było lodowate i kruche. Już z daleka przywitało ich basowe szczekanie, a potem chmura piachu wzbiła się w miejscu, skąd Szczeniaczek wystartował na ich powitanie. Szczekanie przeszło następnie w radosne skomlenie, a potem pies, zbyt dobrze wyszkolony, by rzucać się na wyraźnie rannych ludzi, obiegł ich kilkakrotnie w triumfalnym, zziajanym, starczym galopku.

\- Wróciliśmy - powiedziała Kallian.


End file.
